The present invention concerns a spreading system or coating system, preferably for use with webs of paper or cardboard. In a coating system of this type, a doctor element is fashioned as a doctor blade. A substrate element to be coated serves as backing for the doctor blade, and is secured in a mounting. A first load system is located near the exposed dosing edge of the doctor blade, and a further load system acts on the doctor blade between the mounting and the first load system. Such a coating system is known from WO 91/17838. This coating system is specifically designed to alter the geometry of the doctor blade in such a way that its contact pressure at the surface being coated will thereby be influenced little or, conversely, that the alteration of the contact pressure has little effect on the blade geometry. This allows the creation of clearer coating conditions.
The problem underlying the invention is to render the dosing edge of the blade more controllable.